The Arranged Marriage
by Friendly Neighborhood Otaku
Summary: The Heartfellia and Dragneel corporations are two of the biggest companies in the world. But both children from the families never got along. One decision will change both their lives forever. Will the two learn to get along? Or will everything be ruined before their wedding day arrives? POSSIBLE lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't like how it turned out. Hopefully, this is better.**

"Miss. Lucy, It's time to wake up." Came a timid voice. Yawning Lucy cracked an eye open and saw her maid Aries.

"Morning Aries!" She said sitting up in bed.

"Morning Miss. Lucy, Happy Birthday!" She said offering Lucy a smile. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked shyly Aries was always timid and shy. Especially when there are guests over.

"Thank you, and yes, a nice warm bath sounds nice," Lucy said stretching as she slid out of bed into her slippers. Aries nodded and walked to her bathroom. Lucy took her nightgown off and grabbed her robe as she walked into her huge bathroom that had a hot tub with jets and a shower that could fit at least 6 people. She had double sinks, and in the center of the huge bathroom was a pretty big stool with comfy cozy cushions.

"Your bath is ready," Aries said stepping to the side. Lucy smiled and looked at Aries.

"When is the last time you got to relax?" She asked the pink haired woman. Shocked by her question, Aries stumbled over her words.

"W-well a week ago? Maybe two?" She said looking at the ground. Lucy hummed and looked back at the woman smiling.

"How about you relax in the bath then," Lucy suggested.

"W-what?! O-h n-no I couldn't." She stammered shocked by the blonde's actions. Lucy giggled and walked over to Aries lightly nudging her towards the tub.

"It's alright. You deserve it, after all, you been through. Don't worry, I'll just use the shower." Lucy insisted.

"I-if you insist," Aries said. Lucy smiled and walked over to the shower stepping inside before throwing her towel and robe over the door and turning the water on letting it warm her as it rolled down her back. She sighed in content as she started washing her body and hair.

After washing off, she turned the water off and grabbed her towel to dry off. Drying off, she wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the shoer onto the cool tile causing a shiver to run up her spine as her feet made contact with the cold floor. She heard a giggle and looked over towards Aries who was in the bath giggling as she used the suds to make different kinds of shapes and animals. Lucy smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She chuckled as she walked past Aries. The young woman blushed and nodded her head. "Take as long as you want. Consider this as your day off." Lucy said with a wink.

"Thank you, Miss. Lucy!" Aries said with a bright smile.

"Anytime," Lucy said walking out of her grand bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Morning Vigro!" Luch chirped seeing her other maid digging through her closet.

"Morning Princess! I hope you like the outfit I chose for you today." She said pointing at the light pink turtleneck, with no sleeves, and a navy blue skirt.

"Yes, I love it!" Lucy said walking over to her bed.

"That's good to hear! I'll be downstairs helping Mrs. Layla cook breakfast if you need me." She said walking out of Lucy's room. She nodded and went to change out of her towel. _I love my life!_ Lucy thought to herself.

Putting her hair into a neat bun, she headed downstairs to join her parents for breakfast.

"Morning mama! Morning papa!" She said skipping into the kitchen.

"Morning dear!" Her mother said as she started serving everyone their plates. Her father just grunted as he continued reading the morning paper. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to help her mom.

"Oh, Lucy." Her mother said as they both took their seats at the table.

"Yes?"

"Levy, Jellal, and Erza will be becoming over for dinner!" Her mother said taking a bite of her omelet. Lucy's features brightened at the mention of her best friends names. Besides Natsu, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Sting, and Yukino had all known Lucy since she was little. With all their parents grew up together and all having successful companies, they've all known each other since they were kids.

"When?" She questioned taking a bite of her own omelet.

"Around dinner time." The blonde woman said turning to her husband to discuss some business. Lucy meanwhile went back to eating her delicious breakfast excited for her best friends to come.

After breakfast, she went back upstairs to her room where she then grabbed a book and started reading.

* * *

"LUCY!"

"Coming mama!" Lucy shouted back, dropping her book and running out of her room and down the enormous stair to her father's study.

"Yes, mama?" The blonde asked opening the door. She smiled when she saw her daughter walk in.

"There you are, hun. Your father and I have some great news!" Layla said beaming at her daughter.

"What is it?"

"Your mother and I need to tell you something." Her father said nodding at the chair in front of his desk. Lucy walked over and sat down making herself comfortable.

"Ok."

"As you know today is your birthday." Her father smiling gently.

"Yep!" Lucy said with a wide grin.

"Well, you know Natsu Dragneel?" Her mother asked resting a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Of course I do. I hate the guy." Lucy huffed annoyed that her parents were bringing him up.

"Lucy!" Her father scolded. With a huff and crossing of her arms, she stayed quiet.

"Anyways," he continued, "Ever since both of you were in your mother's wombs, we arranged a marriage for you two." He said plainly. Lucy started laughing.

"Your kidding right?" She asked clutching her stomach. But when she looked at her parents, her laughing ceased. "You're not kidding." She said in a quiet voice.

"Grandien Igneel, your father and I agreed to it once both Grandine and I discovered we were pregnant with you two." Her mother said frowning at her daughter's reaction.

"How can you do that to me?" Lucy mumbled lowly looking at the ground.

"Speak up, I cant hear you, sweetie." Her mother said Lucy looked up at her mother tears threating to spill out.

"I said how could you do this to me?! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DECIDE WHO I WANT TO MARRY!" Lucy shouted running out of the room. When she was younger she would have smiled at the idea of marrying Natsu, until _that_ day happened. Ever since then, she's repelled him. Promising herself she would never forgive him. Ever. She ran to her room as slammed her door shut, collapsing on the floor crying.

"Natsu's probably enjoying this knowing he'll be able to torture me for the rest of our lives," Lucy mumbled to herself. But little did she know Natsu was just as pissed as she was.

* * *

"Why her of all people?!" Natsu shouted at his dad anger radiating through him.

"That's enough from you Natsu. Everythings been arranged. Your getting married in 5 months and there's no changing that. You'll be staying at a penthouse with Lucy." His father said calmly.

"Like hell I am!" Natsu shouted storming out of his father's study and to where his friends where in his room.

"What was that all about Natsu?" Mira asked a worried expression on her face as she saw Natsu's pissed face.

"Turns out, I been engaged before I was even born." He growled running a hand through his hair.

"To who?" Mira asked sitting up straighter intrigued by her friend's words.

"Fucking Lucy Heartfellia." Natsu said flopping on his bead. Gray chuckled.

"What's so funny princess?" Natsu asked shooting Gray a glare.

"Oh nothing, just that you have to marry the woman who wants to gut you alive and eat it for lunch." He said laughing loudly.

"Gray Fulbuster!" Mira shouted giving Gray the look that said shut-the-hell-up-before-I-punch-you-into-the-next-country. Gray just shrugged and went back to playing his video game.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean Lucy is a nice girl." Mira said rubbing soothing circles on her friends back.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but you don't know Lucy that well! She's a complete bitch!" Natsu said scowling. Mira sighed and slid off her friend's bed and heading to god knows where.

"No thanks to you," Juvia said suddenly piping up.

"Really Juvia?! YOU HAD TO GO THERE?!" Natsu yelled glaring at Juvia. She whimpered and shrunk into Grays side wrapping her pale arms around his.

"Sorry," Natsu said with a sigh. "I'm just pissed right now that my dad is just now dropping this bombshell on me."

"No, Juvia's sorry. Juvia went too far." She said as Gray tried to push her off of him.

"This ought to be fun to watch." Gajeel snickered as he played against Gray in a racing game. Natsu rolled his eyes and went back to sulking in his pillow.

* * *

"LUCY!" Erza, Levy, and Jellal shouted running to their friend tackling her with a huge group hug. Lucy's glum mood instantly picked as she was crushed.

"Cant...breath!" She wheezed. They all laughed and rolled off her.

"I missed you soooo much Luchan!" Levy said a bright smile on her face as she sat on her friend's bed.

"I missed you too!" She said turning to Jellal and Erza.

"So how you guys been?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Both blushed.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked sitting on Lucy's bed.

"Oh, common Erzy! The sexual tension between you two's so thick I'd have to cut it with a machete!" Lucy exclaimed joining her friends.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in embarrassment. Lucy and Levy chuckled.

"Why do you guy's do this to us?" Jellal asked his face stained red.

"Cause, it obvious you two like each other. I just don't understand why you haven't asked her out yet!" Lucy wined looking at the two.

"We're just friends," Jellal said sternly. Hurt flashed across Erza's eyes before disappearing as quick as it came. But Lucy caught it.

"Enough about Jerza! Tell me about you and Natsu! Your mother told us about how yall are getting married! Is that true?" Levy asked with a concerned face.

"What you heard is true. But I'm not going to." Lucy said looking down at her hands.

"Then why are you two getting married?" Jellal asked with a confused expression as he looked up from playing with a blushing Erza's hair.

"Our parents arranged it before we were even born." Lucy huffed lying back on her floor.

"That's just a marriage begging for disaster," Erza added. Both Levy and Jellal nodded their heads in agreement. With another groan, the annoyed blonde teen scooted over to Levy and buried her face in her best friends lap.

"Why him of all people!" She whined. Levy patted her friend's hair and said,

"I don't know."

"Oh, to add on top of that, I have to move into a penthouse with him in a week," Lucy added with a scowl. All three of her friends felt bad for her knowing how much Natsu and Lucy repelled each other.

"You want us to help you start packing?" Erza added crawling over to her friend to comfort her.

"I'd rather not be packing at all, but yes that would be nice." She said lifting her head off of Levy's lap and heading to her closet to start packing some of her clothes, Erza and Levy in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy yawned as she tried sitting up. Today she didn't wake up with a smile. Cause today was the day she would be moving into the penthouse with Natsu. With a groan, Lucy slid out of bed into her slippers and started towards her bathroom. " _Today's the day_ ," she thought to herself as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into her awaiting bath that Virgo had so kindly prepared for her. All her things had been moved to her new home, meaning all she had to do was unpack once she got there. She sunk herself into the water and enjoyed the slight sting the hot water had on her cool skin. " _Todays the day I see **him** again._"

Lucy drained her bath after washing up and shaving before drying off. She had her outfit set out on her bed, so she threw her towel aside and pulled her minnie navy blue skirt and a pink tank top on, before doing her hair up in a neat bun.

"Lucy dear, are you ready?" Her mother asked knocking on her door. With a permanent scowl, she had, since she woke up, plastered on her face she grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder before nodding and following her mother out the door. She then proceeded to follow her mother outside to the awaiting car, Capricorn was waiting for her with a book in his hand. When Layla tried to give her daughter a hug goodbye, Lucy dodged it and went straight for the car.

"Lucy! Wait!" Her mother called out running after her daughter.

"What for mom? You made this decision for me before I was even born. Do you know how unfair that is?" Lucy shot back in a plain tone. Layla stopped in her tracks and looked at her daughter who was staring at the ground. When she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. "Tch. That's what I thought. Goodbye, mom." Lucy said climbing into the car and telling Capricorn to drive. She sunk back into her seat and watched as buildings and trees flew past the window. She puffed her cheek out in annoyance and sunk a little more into her seat crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have arrived Lady Lucy," Capricorn said stopping at a huge skyscraper.

"Thank you, Capricorn." She said smiling gently before stepping outside. He gave her a short nod and sped off back to the Heartfellia mansion. She looked up at the skyscraper thinking about running away but decided against it. Her father would only try to track her down anyways. With a deep breath, she walked into the lobby.

"Goodmorning! What can I do for you, Miss?" The lady at the front desk asked with a kind smile.

"Um, I need the keys to the penthouse on the top floor," Lucy said. The lady nodded and went to the back, before coming back out with the keys.

"Here ya go, Miss. Mr. Dragneel has not yet arrived." She said handing the shiny golden key to Lucy. Lucy nodded and headed over to the elevator pushing up. The doors dinged before sliding open. Stepping inside, Lucy pushed the top floor button as the doors closed. With a clank, the elevator started upwards. Lucy leaned against the corner as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

No more than a minute later, the elevator dinged again and slid open to reveal an empty hallway with one door. With a deep breath, she stepped out of the elevator and towards the door where she inserted her key unlocking it and pushing it open. It was really nice with windows that wrapped around the right side. To her left were the dining room and the kitchen which she loved because it was big and had tons of cabinet and counter space. She walked down the stairs that led to the rest of the house from the front door. Opposite of the kitchen, was a large leather sofa with a fur rug underneath the glass coffee table and a very nice brick fireplace. Walking over to the spiral glass steps that led upstairs. One at a time she slowly made her way up admiring the view of the penthouse as she did. When she reached the second story, there were rows of doors. To the left were the bathroom and an office room. And on the right were the bedrooms. Praying that she didn't have to share one with Natsu, she opened the first door on the right. It had stacks of boxes. Walking to the door farthest from the stairs was set up as a guest room. With a frown, she walked back to the other room and started sorting out her boxes from Natsu's.

Just as she started moving some of Natsu's boxes to the guest room, aka his room now, she heard the door unlock. Freezing she set the box down and slowly walked over to overlook balcony. And sure enough, a tall man with spiky pink hair dressed in a black shirt with matching black pants and his signature white scaly like scarf stood at the entrance. He looked around before meeting Lucy's eyes. She swallowed thickly as she studied the man she was sworn enemies with. _Damn, he a lot hotter than the last time I saw him! What are you doing?! He's your enemy, not eye candy for you to drool over!_ Lucy argued with herself.

"Yo Lacy! What's up?" He asked grinning at her. She scowled and lean against the railing crossing her arms.

"One, it's Lucy, you idiot. And two, don't talk to me." She said walking back into her room to finish moving the rest of Natsu's boxes. She heard thudding coming up the stairs as she walked back to Natsu's room with another one of his boxes.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked watching her move back and forth.

"What's it look like dummy? I'm moving _your_ stuff into _your_ room." She said annoyed as she heaved another box into his room.

"Aren't we supposed to be sharing one?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned against the wall with one leg up. Lucy laughed humorlessly.

"As if I'd ever share a room with you! Please, when hell freezes over." She said as she tried to push a heavier box into his room.

"Ouch Luigi! That hurt. Am I really that bad to share a room with?" He asked clutching his heart with a mocked hurt face. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now, will you help? These are your boxes after all." She said keeping a scowl on her face. Natsu grinned and picked up the box Lucy was trying hard to move.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Whatever. I thought I told you not to talk to me." She said storming back into her room. Natsu chuckled and set the box on his floor before heading over to Lucy's room to get the rest of his boxes.

After they got all of Natsu's boxes in his room, Lucy proceeded to unpack as much as she could before dinner which she was gonna have to cook. She stared with putting her bed together so she would have somewhere to sleep. The walls were a pale yellow color which she thought fitted the room perfectly. Once she got her bed up, she went on to pushing her dresser where she wanted it before removing the green wrap that covered it. She then went to grab her suitcase and started filling her closet and dresser with her clothes.

"Yo, Luigi," Natsu said walking into her room. Lucy clenched her fist and turned to her "fiance".

"It's LUCY! and what do you want now?" She growled.

"Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I just came in to ask when your gonna start cooking. I'm starving over here." He said running a hand through his hair. Lucy grabbed one of her pillows and threw it full force at Natsu.

"I'LL START WHEN IM DONE UNPACKING NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She shouted as she tried to calm herself down but failing. Natsu grabbed her pillow mid-air and threw back on her bed.

"Alright, alright. God damn, you're a pain in the ass." Naysu mumbled walking out of the blonde's room. Lucy started after him.

"Who are you calling a pain in the ass?! When you're just as painful!" Lucy shouted after him as she followed him back to his room.

"I'm calling you the pain in the ass. One because you keeping throwing shit at me, and two all you do is whine and complain." Natsu said glaring at Lucy who glared right back.

"Hmf. You can forget about me making you anything. Make dinner yourself." Lucy mumbled walking back to her room to finish unpacking.

* * *

Once she finally had all her things unpacked and put where she wanted it, it was 5:00 pm.

"I'm starved." She mumbled to herself heading downstairs. Natsu left after they had their little fight, Probably to either get away from her or to get himself some food. Walking down the steps, she headed to the kitchen and peeked in the fridge to find it fully stocked thank god. She really didn't feel like going grocery shopping.

Making herself a sandwich, she walked over to the living room and turned the Tv, that was above the fireplace, on and flipped through the channels. Deciding on the news, she nibbled on her sandwich and hummed as she chewed in delight.

"You seem to be enjoying that sandwich," Natsu said walking up behind her smirking. She jumped and turned around and glared at him.

"So? When did you get back?" She asked setting her plate on the coffee table.

"Just now." He shrugged walking up the stairs. Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to eating her sandwich.

"Yo big boobs!" Natsu yelled from upstairs. Bushing at the name she hollered back.

"IT'S LUCY DIMWIT! AND DONT CALL MY BOOBS BIG!"

"Well, it's true." He said walking over to the railing smirking down at Lucy. Her face was all red.

"So what?! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, we need to talk." He said walking down the stairs and over the couch where Lucy was at.

"And what could there possibly to talk about?" The blonde asked crossing her arms.

"Us."

"What do you mean? There is no _us_ ," Lucy said gesturing to herself and Natsu. "Just something our parents forced us into because they're selfish."

"Yea, you think I know that? I meant us when we're in public. It's all over the news." Natsu said nodding his head at the TV. Lucy turned and saw a picture of her and Natsu and a headline saying they're engaged.

"So when did the worlds darling sweetheart Lucy Heartfellia and the worlds heartthrob Natsu Dragneel get engaged?" The news reporter asked.

"You got to be kidding me." Lucy groaned sinking into the sofa.

"I'm not happy with it either," Natsu said throwing his arms behind his head. Lucy puffed her cheek out and tightly crossed her arms under her chest.

"We pretend." She said, after a few minutes.

"Eh?"

"I mean, we pretend we're a happy couple in front of the cameras and stuff, but behind closed doors, we have nothing to do with each other."

"That's the best thing you've said all day."

"Shut up pinky."

"It's salmon not pink!" Natsu said pointing at his hair.

"Nah. It's defiantly pink."

"Why you!"

"Night!" Lucy said waving her hand with a smug face knowing she got Natsu all rilled up.

Natsu rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV, when is phone rang.

"Yo?"

"Is this Natsu Dragneel?

"Yea, why? who callin?"


End file.
